To Bring Them Together
by FatefulGravy
Summary: AU. In a world where the Fourth failed to save Konoha and only the tainted ruins show where the Hidden Village once stood, where the clans are scattered around the world, their loyalty to Konoha forgotten, Naruto sets out to restore the clans and Konoha.
1. Chapter 1: When it's all gone wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (the Anime or Manga), nor any characters in it (like Naruto...)

* * *

**To Bring them Together...**

By FatefulGravy

Hatake Kakashi gazed out over the lake. It had no name, as far as he knew, and if anyone knew it would be him, he had been living there for years after all. He had often thought of naming it himself, Lake Hatake perhaps? No, he was no longer arrogant enough to name the lake after himself. Lake Obito then? No doubt his long dead friend would whoop for joy and probably do some kind of funky jig at having a lake named after him, by _Kakashi_ of all people. But no, naming the lake after one long dead friend seemed a slight against all the other long dead friends, as if he missed them less or something. He had once been tempted by Lake Konoha, but the idea hadn't lasted long. After all, why would he name the lake after the village whose destruction coincided with the lakes creation?

No, the lake didn't require a name, Kakashi decided, it could remain _The _Lake. Had a nice ring to it.

Kakashi let his one, uncovered eye drift across the still waters and pondered why nothing lived in the lake, his many, many hours spent fishing had yielded not one single fish. But perhaps that was his own bad luck, he wouldn't be surprised. As he looked out across the mirror like surface his eye caught a reflection, and he lifted his head to that which had become a most familiar, and most, most unwelcome sight.

The ruins of the Hidden Village of Konoha sunk into the ground on the other side of the lake like the carcass of some huge, dead beast. Blackened, burnt and broken buildings rose into the sky like a charcoal ribcage, picked clean of meat. The walls, chipped, cracked and collapsing, slumped like slowly decomposing, rotting flesh. And at the head of it all stood the Hokage monument, like some grotesque collection of skulls, the empty eyes and death grins displaying how life was was defeated by death, and how a demon defeated man, the heads of its conquest displayed for all to see.

_'Its been fifteen years...', _Kakashi thought, as in his minds eye the image before him changed, shifting into what it had once been. He saw the walls pick themselves up and stand strong once again, he saw colour return to the black buildings and trees spring from the ground. He saw people in the streets and ninja jump between the rooftops. He saw Konoha as it had been, years ago.

_'...fifteen years, and I still can't let it go.' _His mind drifted back...

* * *

A much younger Kakashi was running. Not only for _his_ life, but for the young one he held in his arms, and to carry out his Sensei's final wish. The blond baby he carried, Naruto his Sensei had said, was supposed to have been the savior of the village, but something had gone terribly, terribly wrong.

The surviving ninja of Konoha had all cheered and felt an overwhelming sense of relief has the Yondaime Hokage rode out to confront the Demon Fox Kyuubi upon the great toad boss Gamabunta. Surely the greatest of the Hokage's wouldn't let them down, surely he would defeat the demon and Konoha would be saved, _surely. _

But it was not to be. As the Yondaime engaged the Kyuubi in battle the opposing energies had clashed and in a flash the sky was lit up as if it were day, and the surrounding shinobi were blinded. But they _knew, _they had _faith, _that when their eyes cleared and the ringing in their ears faded they would see the Demon Fox gone and hear that the Hokage was victorious. They all _believed._

But they were wrong.

As the flash faded, the Kyuubi stood, snarling and spitting, but unharmed. Gamabunta was no where to be seen, and a small, barely visible, back and yellow speck was falling, plummeting to the ground.

But as Kakashi ran, the baby crying in his arms, he shook those thoughts from his mind and concentrated on his mission. His _final _mission. To get this baby to safety as Konoha burned around them. To carry out his Sensei's last order.

Kakashi vaulted over a burning food stall, and rolled under a flaming cart. He had to reach the other side of Konoha, the wall on the other side of the village to Kyuubi. He hopped over a falling tree and ran straight up the side of a blazing building. Gripping Naruto tightly he sprinted across the roof, but, weakened by the flames it gave way beneath him and he had to jump. He soared through the air, above the smoke and flames, and for a second everything was peaceful, there was no Kyuubi, no destruction, no screams.

Then he was falling back through the smoke, and the heat was burning his skin and ash was collecting in his hair. He landed atop another roof, but it was too weak and he punched straight through into building. He spun in mid air, landing on his feet, as any ninja should, and in a flash he was gone, crashing through the window and spinning to shake off the glass. All sound, even Naruto's cries, had faded out, he could only hear his own breaths.

Over, through, even under but never around. Kakashi ran straight for the wall. Roll under the burst of flame, crash through the wooden wall, kawarimi to escape the falling building. He ran, and ran.

* * *

Kakashi came back to himself. It wouldn't do to become lost in the past. The sky had become noticeably darker while he was lost in thought, and the water in the lake had become a much more sinister blue. _'I should head home,' _he thought, _'Naruto will be annoyed with me.'_

Naruto was indeed annoyed with Kakashi. Currently he was stalking around the front of the small, wooden house that Kakashi had built years ago. It was little more than a hut really, but it kept the weather out and Naruto and Kakashi warm and dry so Naruto didn't complain. Not that he knew any different, after all he had lived in this one place for all fifteen years of his short life, and he wasn't one to complain anyway.

Naruto let out a long suffering sigh as he waited for Kakashi. He was nothing but grateful towards the man that had raised him, Kakashi was everything he would ever want in a father, but the man had a tardy streak several miles long.

"He was supposed to give me a graduation test two hours ago," Naruto grumbled to himself. "If he was fishing again I'm _so _going to introduce him to my Thousand Years of Pain, Fishing Rod version! He _knows _theres nothing in the sodding lake." He gave the side of the hut a kick, but let his frustration get the better of him and smacked it a _tad _too hard, leaving a large crack in the wall.

"Gah!" he exclaimed, "Um...oops," he laughed nervously.

"Yo! Naruto!" Kakashi popped up behind him.

"Gah!" Naruto spun to see his adopted father, careful to place his body between the gray haired man and the cracked wall. "You're lake Kakashi-tousan!"

"Ahh, sorry," he brushed Naruto's shout off, "I thought I saw a shark."

Naruto growled, "There, is, nothing, in, the, lake!"

"Hey, Naruto," suddenly Naruto realised that Kakashi was behind him, "How did this crack get in the wall, hmmm?"

_'Uh, oh' _thought Naruto, "Um, you say something, Kakashi-tousan?"

Kakashi blinked his one uncovered eye, _'I didn't teach him that...' _

"Hmmm, never mind Naruto. Now! Time for your graduation exam!"

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, "What shall I do, huh? Huh?"

"Hmmmm," Kakashi contemplated, "Bunshin no jutsu!"

Naruto nearly fell over, "But, but, but," the young blond stuttered, "I learned that _years _ago! Why is that the test!"

Kakashi chuckled, Naruto obviously wanted to show off, "Ah, Naruto. In Konoha the test was always Bunshin no jutsu. So, get going." He pulled out a little orange book and sat down on a log.

Naruto glared at his father figure, "Hey! Are you going to watch, or just read your pervert book!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi warned, "They don't make these anymore," he said, holding up his book, "I have to savor every last bit."

"You've read it hundreds of times!" Naruto argued back, "You could probably write your own!"

"Hmmm, thats not a bad idea, Naruto. Perhaps I should."

"Oh yes, I can see it now," Naruto said sarcastically, "Hatake Kakashi, the great Puppy Hermit, author of Icha Icha Lakeside, former ninja genius, it would be a best seller."

Kakashi looked up from his book and glared, "_Puppy _Hermit, hmmm?"

"Of course," Naruto smirked, "Pakkun is most definitely a puppy."

"Did I mention the time limit on the test?" Kakashi said out of nowhere.

"Gah!" Naruto jumped up, "Bunshin no jutsu!" In a puff of smoke five more Naruto's appeared. Each wore the same blue jacket and trousers with a black undershirt as the original, and all six Naruto's wore a foxy grin.

"Hows that, Kakashi-tousan!"

"Hmmm," Kakashi looked up from his book. _'He's not paying any attention,' _Thought Naruto.

"Well done," said Kakashi, upon seeing Naruto's bunshin. "You pass."

"Yes!" Naruto shouted. "Er...is that it?"

"Of course," Kakashi explained, "most ninja know much, much more than a basic bunshin, but to pass the academy thats all you had to know."

"That seems stupid," Naruto replied.

"It may seem that way," Kakashi continued to explain, "but you must remember that the vast majority of students in Konoha would have been trained by there clan to fight in a specific way, by the time they graduate they would already know much more than bunshin."

"I suppose," Naruto agreed. "Hard to believe that all the clans are gone now though."

"I imagine there are some survivors," said Kakashi, "but those that escaped Konoha during the Kyuubi attack are scattered around the world. Having them together was what made Konoha so strong, on their own each has weaknesses that can be exploited."

Naruto dispelled his bunshin and took a seat on he floor next to Kakashi.

"They've probably given up being ninja now anyway," contemplated Naruto, "Anyway! Tomorrow I'm heading to the ruins!"

"Huh!" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise, "Its not safe there Naruto." Kakashi had been into the ruins many times, but Naruto had never been, there had been no reason to take him.

"Don't worry Kakashi-tousan, I'm a ninja now! I'll be fine," explained Naruto, "And besides, I need to get a Ninja headband!"

Kakashi was surprised again by his adopted son, "Why a Konoha headband Naruto. There _are_ no Konoha ninja anymore."

Naruto jumped to his feet, "Of course there are!" he shouted, "As long as you and me still practice the ninja way there will always be Konoha ninja! And besides, after all you've told me about Konoha how could I not want to be a Leaf Ninja!"

Kakashi studied the boy, no young man before him. His stance, his eyes, even his words, all exuded determination and purpose. It was all so familiar to Kakashi, yet it was something he hadn't seen for many years. "You're set on this, hmmm?"

"Of course , Kakashi-tousan!"

"Then you best go get packed, you'll have a busy day tomorrow."

Naruto grinned and dashed inside to gather supplies. Kakashi couldn't help but grin behind his mask, _'He would have made you proud, Sensei.'_

* * *

A/N

This was inspired by a plot bunny provided by Little Miss Pissed Off, so I hope I can do the idea justice.

One simple question, is it ok to say Kakashi-tousan, because Naruto knows that Kakashi isn't his father but he treats him like one. Also, I'm very tempted to do a Kakashi fishing outtake.

Next time: Naruto goes on his quest to the ruins of Konoha, and finds more than he was looking for._  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Ruin

**To Bring Them Together**

Chapter 2: Ruin

* * *

A dense fog was no uncommon sight in the area surrounding The Lake, and this morning was no different. It rolled in from the lake in the early hours, and would most probably remain until at least midday. The fog chilled the air and reduced visibility to a scant few meters. 

Through this impenetrable fog bank dashed a shadow, the mists swirling around its sprinting form like a collection of spiritual entities. His breath created a visible cloud in the air, and his blond air was damp with moisture. His feet kicked the dew on the grass up into the air as he thundered past in the direction of the Konoha ruins.

Naruto reached up and brushed his hair back from where it had fallen in his eyes as he ran, the added moisture made it droop down. _'A ninja forehead protector would fix that,' _he thought to himself, _'I just hope this fog clears up so I can search properly.'_

Naruto had been chucked out of the house before the sun had even risen by Kakashi. His reasoning was that it would take many hours for Naruto to run around the lake and reach Konoha, Naruto had argued that if Kakashi would just let him run _across _the lake he would be there in _half_ the time. But no, Kakashi had insisted that he save his chakra so that he would be prepared for any trouble he ran into in Konoha. Naruto just thought that his adoptive father was worrying to much.

_'Honestly what trouble could I possibly run into in Konoha, there's nothing really there!'  
_

* * *

A couple of miles away, in the warm and fog free hut he called home, Kakashi ate breakfast while reading his book. He had completed his morning training, just to stay in shape, and had sat down to read his most favorite book without the distraction of Naruto around.

_'So why can't I concentrate?' _he thought. Throughout his exercise, and even when presented with the glory that was Icha Icha, Kakashi had been unable to get his mind off the niggling notion that he had let Naruto run into a dangerous situation. _'What's wrong with me, he's been off on his own before,' _Kakashi asked himself as he got up with a sigh and took a look out the window. The fog was beginning to clear, and it appeared as if it was going to be a wonderful day.

He sighed again, "Be safe, Naruto."

* * *

A couple of hours later the fog had all but cleared, and the sun was beating down from the clear blue sky. It was a glorious day, but, to Naruto the day had become much, much darker than it had been that morning. 

He had never really considered why Kakashi had always referred to Konoha as the _Ruins of Konoha, _he had never really thought of what the word _ruined _actually meant. But here, now, standing atop a pile of rubble high enough to give him a view over the village, he had come to realise that a ruin was _exactly _what Konoha had become. Ruined, he realised, meant that what was once there would never be, never _could _be again.

It wasn't just the crumbled buildings or the obvious destruction. It was the little things that gave a glimpse into how people had lived there and how they never, ever would again. The burnt clothing still hanging in the shattered window of a shop, the advertising boards that hadn't been changed in fifteen years. And the silence, it had led him to doubt whether he should have come.

_'It's so wrong for a place like this to be so silent,' _Naruto thought to himself, as he walked along the deserted streets. He had resolved himself, earlier when he had first arrived and seen the ruin, that he would focus his mind on his task and nothing else, otherwise he didn't know how he would be able to proceed. _'Easier said than done,' _he told himself.

Indeed, every time Naruto had let his mind wander from his task he had found himself imagining the missing people of Konoha going about their business around him. Then he would shake himself out of it and be left with only the feeling, that tingling on the back of his neck, that someone else was their, watching him.

_'This is stupid,' _Naruto advised himself, _'I don't believe in ghosts.'_

It was with a relieved sigh that Naruto reached his destination. Much to his surprise, the Konoha Ninja Academy had survived mostly intact after the Kyuubi attack, and if it wasn't for the frequent scorch marks and cracked walls he would have believed it perfectly preserved.

Naruto found the entrance blocked by rubble, he had no doubt he could move it, but that would show that he had been there and for some reason he didn't want anyone to know.

_'What am I on about!' _he thought, _'No one is here, I should just blast through.' _Naruto started to dig in his pouch for a homemade explosive note, but he was stopped by a sudden thought.

_'What was it Kakashi-tousan said, "A ninja, if he does his job properly, should enter, complete his mission and leave, all without anyone knowing he was there, got it Naruto?", perhaps I shouldn't blow it up.'_

Naruto decided his fathers teachings were a perfect excuse, he really didn't want to make the amount of noise an explosion would result in, it felt like someone was looking over his shoulder all the time. Abandoning the collapsed entrance Naruto looked for a section of wall that didn't look like it would fall over at the slightest touch. He eventually found one round the back, next to a black stump that may once have been a tree.

Gathering his chakra Naruto took a run up then attached himself to the wall, running all the way to the roof of the Academy. The stairs up there, luckily, was unblocked.

"I better find a forehead protector in here, Kakashi-tousan," Naruto grumbled towards his father, not that he would hear. "This place freaks me out. I'm so not searching the entire village."

Naruto carefully crept down the stairs, he didn't know why he was creeping it just felt right, until he reached the ground floor. _'Kakashi-tousan suggested the classrooms,' _he reminded himself.

The first two classrooms he checked were absent of any forehead protectors, and the surviving books dealt with only the very basics of being a Ninja, _'These must me for the early years, perhaps the classroom of the graduating class would be better.'_

He had to check two more rooms, before he hit gold. The first had been another classroom but the second had been a storeroom. Naruto had spent a good ten minutes searching through practice kunai and shuriken before he came to the conclusion that the headbands were simple not there. Annoyed, he had quickly slunk out and checked the classroom across the hall, only to find an entire set of Konoha forehead protectors displayed at the front of the class. _'They must of just had the graduation exam,' _he realised.

Naruto approached the tray of forehead protectors slowly, that odd, being watched feeling had come rushing back to him. He reached out to take one but found his hand stopping short, _'Is this right?' _he thought, _'Is this mine to take, or am I stealing from the dead?' _

He must of stood there, arm outstretched for a good couple of minutes, before he came to a decision. Slowly, his hand closed the small gap, and he grasped the headband, a Ninja forehead protector, his forehead protector.

He looked into the metal, still shining even after years of just sitting there, and brushed his finger over the swirling symbol that had been so important to his father, that had somehow become so important to him.

_'Who would this have belonged to,' _he wondered, _'What were they like? What would they have done? Would they have created great techniques? Would they have become one of the great shinobi of Konoha? Who would they have saved, who would they have killed? Would they have made a difference?'_

Standing there, he realised that he would never know the answers to any of those questions, nor would anyone else. That future had been erased.

Suddenly, Naruto's reflective moment was shattered by a large crash from outside. Surprised, Naruto jumped, nearly losing his grip on the forehead protector. "What the hell," he whispered. Hearing another, closer crash, Naruto dashed for the roof.

* * *

"We hit the jackpot Ringo-bro!" a short, chubby man called out while rolling a rather large scroll along with his foot.

"To right, Renji-bro!" A tall, sunglasses wearing thug replied, "The Cloud village will pay whatever we ask for to get there hands on Konoha's secret techniques scroll!"

There was a loud crash behind them, as the remains of a burnt down building collapsed. "Renzo-bro!" Renji shouted, "Stop knocking down the buildings! You're slowing us down!"

Out of the dust of the collapsed building stepped a well built man, wearing a sleeveless vest and carrying a greatly over sized sword. "Relax Renji-bro! These Konoha bastards are long gone, nothing to stop me whacking a few buildings down!"

"Yeah, Renzo-bro!" Ringo shouted, "Ever since the leaf idiots got what was coming to them we can do whatever we like! If I could find the Kyuubi, I'd go and say thanks!"

As the three scavengers continued to shout amongst themselves, a thick fog closed in around them, unnoticed.

* * *

"Hey Renji-bro," shouted Ringo, "Lets take a break, I'm starving." He sat down atop the scroll, nearly squashing it flat in the middle. He turned back towards his two brothers, only to find find them obscured by fog. "Hey, hey! What the hell is this! Renji-bro! Renzo-bro! Where are you!"

"There gone," he heard whispered in his ear. He jumped up and spun around, but there was no one behind him. "Wh...What the hell!" he shouted.

"The ghosts took them," he heard to his right in the fog.

"Wh..who the hell are y..you.." he stammered.

"And now there coming for you," the voice whispered, and Ringo found himself spinning on the spot, trying to see where the terrifying voice was coming from.

"Where...where the hell are you!"

"I'm here," Ringo spun around and found himself staring into a pair of glowing blue eyes. He screamed.

* * *

Lost in the fog, Renzo heard his fat brothers scream. "Ringo! Where are you Ringo!" He called out.

"He's been taken," a voice behind him said. He turned to see a shadow in the fog.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Before him the fog parted to reveal a blond haired teenager, glaring at him. "You're just a kid!" he shouted, "What do you want!"

"I've come for you," the kid whispered.

"Don't make me laugh! You're just a runty kid, you cant touch me!"

"None the less," the kid whispered, and suddenly he was right in front of Renzo, who hadn't even seen him move, "I have come for you."

Scared, Renzo swung his huge sword and neatly bisected his target. But much to his surprise the blade passed right through the kid. "Im...impossible," he stammered.

The wind blew gently, and under the kids blond bangs Ringo could see a Ninja forehead protector, displaying the symbol of Konoha. "But...but," he whimpered, "you...you're all dead."

"Yes," the kid, the impossible kid replied, "and now, so are you."

Renzo screamed and swung his sword again and again, but each swing passed right through the ghostly ninja. Renzo's trousers became soaked as he wet himself in fear.

All of a sudden the ghost kid was just an inch from his face, and the burning blue eyes were boring in to his dull black ones. He screamed once more, then was silent.

* * *

Renji had heard one set of screams, and then another a few seconds later, and was already terrified. Therefore, when he saw a short shadow move towards him through the fog he didn't think, he just turned and bolted. Straight into another shadow.

He screamed and jumped back. He barley made out an object as it whistled through the air and struck his glasses, smashing them and sending them spinning to the ground. He didn't have time to scream before another sharp object cut through the back of his legs.

He screamed as he fell to the ground, but was abruptly silenced as he looked up to find himself looking straight into a pair of deep, dangerous blue eyes.

He didn't scream again.

* * *

Naruto picked up the scroll and made a hand seal to clear the fog. As it dispersed the three brothers could be found lying not ten feet from each other.

Naruto shook his head, "Idiots," he grumbled. "I'll be taking this," he said hefting the scroll. "Time to head home, I reckon."

* * *

A/N: Updates may not happen at all during May, its crunch time at uni.

Thanks for the comments, best response I've ever had for a first chapter.


End file.
